


Proof of friendship

by Gentrychild



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: EVERYONE GETS A FRIENDSHIP BRACELET!, Fluff, M/M, YOU get a friendship bracelet!, You get a friendship bracelet., slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrychild/pseuds/Gentrychild
Summary: Mose and Corin are friends. Mose will have to admit it. Whether he wants it or not.AKA Mose finally gets his friendship bracelet.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Mose the Hutt & Corin Valentis
Comments: 46
Kudos: 149





	Proof of friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



It all began with several balls of colorful yarns and too much free time on the island where the former storm troopers had sought refuge. The yarn was abandoned in a corner, forgotten until someone, who had had been used to the monochrome colors the Empire was fond of, found them, mesmerized by the bright colors.

No one noticed their disappearance in time and no one could have suspected what they would be used for.

* * *

Mose woke up early, his habit of undereating allowing him not to fall into the typical and heavy slumber members of his race were used to. The Hutt stretched his massive body, chasing the last marks of sleep from his limbs.

That’s how he saw it.

Someone had sneaked into his room, managing not to wake up a mercenary Hutt used to sleep with one eye open, and he had done something… something atrocious.

His scream of pure panic woke up Zev’Sonya, his boss jumping to her feet, a vibroblade in each hand. She scanned the room, ready to cut into pieces any threat, but the miscreant was gone, leaving only the proof of his crime.

Around Mose’s wrist.

A bracelet, braided with yellow, green, and white, the perfect size for a Hutt.

Mose didn’t know what hurt the most: this thing on him, or Zev’Sonya laughing so loud that she fell on the ground, holding her stomach.

* * *

Din startled awake, his hand already on his blaster and about to protect his family to the death from whatever was making this hellish noise, only for Corin’s hand to gently be put on his chest.

It was only when Din saw the friendship bracelet on his beloved's wrist that he realized what had happened. He lie down again and decided that he didn’t have to handle this matter so early in the morning.

However, he didn’t manage to go back to sleep.

Not when he was furiously wondering how Corin had managed to get out of bed and leave the room without the little one or Din himself noticing anything.

* * *

The remnant of the Hutt’s friendship bracelet was found in front of their door, obviously cut by a vibroblade under the knot, after two desperate people had tried to free one ungrateful Hutt.

For a moment, indignation overwhelmed Din. Corin had put efforts and care into this bracelet and this was how he was thanked? He turned towards Corin, about to assure him that it was alright, that Mose just wasn’t realizing the gift he was granted… only to pause when he saw the expression of the former storm trooper.

No disappointment or shame, just a grin full of determination.

* * *

Ten hours later, Zev’Sonya laughed so hard that she probably stopped breathing for a minute. Despite hiding in the most secluded spot of the island, Mose had awaken from his nap with another friendship bracelet.

A friend would have showed compassion. A boss would have been intrigued and worried that someone was able to sneak on Mose and to put something on him without alerting the twichiest Hutt she had ever met.

But as a best friend, there was only one thing to do: viciously mock him for his bad luck and because that pretty boy was actually pretty funny when he stopped circling around his Mandalorian like a shark who didn’t dare to take a bite.

She was laughing at Mose, pointing her finger at him, and generally fearing that she would break a rib laughing, when he gave her a pointed look where pure malice was shining through.

Zev’Sonya followed his gaze.

“Hahahahahaha-“ She saw the bracelet that had somehow appeared on her wrist. “-aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

It was Mose’s turn to laugh. The traitor.

* * *

“MANDO! CONTROL YOUR HUSBAND!”

This damn Mandalorian laughed at her.

* * *

The next week turned into a full psychological war for Mose and Zev’Sonya while the rest of the former storm troopers had fun like children.

More friendship bracelet started to appear. More often than not, it was when the victim went to sleep, only to wake up with bright colors decorating their wrist. But sometimes, it simply appeared in the middle of the day, no one knowing how Corin Valentis had done it.

Traps were laid. Guards duty were ordered, at least one person in a room remaining awake at all time.

And yet, not only were they not able to stop Valentis, but no one managed to catch him tying a bracelet around the arm of a new friend.

* * *

“Leave-it, what the hell are you doing?” Hauroko asked as she was about to go to sleep, Kiergan being the one who had to stay awake for the next three hours.

“Nothing!” Leave-It dared to say, his forearm sticking out of the blanket, parallel to the ground. “That’s how I always go to sleep. You would know if you paid attention to me!"

* * *

The next morning, Leave-It giggled in pure happiness when he saw the friendship bracelet on his wrist.

* * *

Din waited for Corin to be out of the room before he picked his child, holding him so his eyes would be at the level of his visor.

“I am only going to ask this once: are you helping your dad doing this?”

The child slowly shook his head.

“Then, do you know if your dad is hiding powers, similar to yours?”

Because the only alternative was that Corin could turn into a ghost and pass through walls without activating any sensors or traps.

The child hesitated. For a long time.

When he finally shook his tiny head, it was far more hesitant than before.

* * *

Paz and Raga arrived on the planet a day after Mose and Zev’Sonya gave up and accepted their fate as friendship bracelet holders.

Corin greeted them at their ship.

By the time they reached the building, not even five minutes later, two friendship bracelets were on them, in the color of their respective armors.

* * *

Paz Vizla was aware that Din Djarin was insane. It was nothing new and he had showed again and again since he was a youngling that there was something very wrong going on in this head of his.

But somehow, it was getting worse.

Paz hadn’t even been aware of the bracelet before Din ripped it from his wrist with enough bloodlust to freeze a charging blurrg, only to pretend that nothing had happened a moment later.

Apparently, it had greatly amused Raga.

The second bracelet stayed long enough for Paz to actually see it but also to loudly draw attention on what a thoughtful gift it was and how Din didn’t have one. What a shame, really. Who Corin Valentis favored was obvious.

He had realized his mistake when Din had pointed his flamethrower at his arm and pressed the button without a second thought.

Needless to say, no third bracelet had appeared.

* * *

Corin was alone on the beach, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing on the shore, when Din found him. He was carrying the little one under his arm, his bright and intelligent eyes judging him for being out there and not back in their room.

“And here I thought you would be breaking and entering in someone in need of a bracelet,” Din said. “If you’re done for tonight, don’t you think it’s time to sleep?”

Corin just stared at him. At them.

His family.

Din sensed his mood, of course, and sat next to him in the sand. The child chirped and escaped his father’s warm embrace to walk to Corin and settle in his lap.

They stayed a moment like that, shoulder to shoulder, enjoying the fresh air of the night. Though, Din was fidgeting, probably because he had his back to the building and the people armed with blasters and knives hanging out there.

It was what decided Corin not to wait any longer, even though his question would be incredibly embarrassing.

“Can I offer you a bracelet?” he finally asked.

Din froze in pure shock, looking at Corin for a long time. Probably waiting for the ground to open and to swallow one former storm trooper.

“I didn’t know you asked permission for those,” his Mandalorian finally said.

“I usually don’t but I didn’t want to just slap a bracelet on _you_ ,” he admitted with a shrug.

“It would be a honor,” Din teased him, “to have a bracelet from you.”

Corin took his Mandalorian’s arm, exposing the golden skin usually hidden under his sleeve.

He was looking at Din when he kissed this wrist, and he felt the slight shudder that went through the man he loved. While still maintaining eye contact, he tied the bracelet that had been waiting in his pocket for two days. The seventh made for Din, all the previous versions thrown away because they weren’t good enough.

Blue because it was Corin’s favorite color, green for the child, and silver for Din’s beskar.

Then, he took another bracelet with the same colors from his pocket, a far smaller one, and he tied it twice around the child’s wrist, making him chirp happily.

* * *

Din did his best not to melt as his child was proudly admiring his bracelet and he gently took Corin’s arm, before taking what he had been hiding since he had arrived on the beach.

The bracelet wasn’t as well-made as Corin’s but he looked at it with the same awe he had shown the beskar pauldron Din had handed him months ago.

It was nothing more than a token. Just something Din had decided to make because Corin kept giving those to everyone but hadn’t received any in exchange.

And yet, when Din gave it to Corin, half a breath away from taking it back because it wasn’t good enough, Corin’s face light up, making his heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> The bracelet Din gave to Corin has the same colors: blue, silver and green. Green for the child, silver for Din's armor, and blue for Corin's eyes.


End file.
